batesmotelfandomcom-20200222-history
Gunner
Gunner is a former marijuana trimmer who worked in Dylan Massett's crew. Biography Season 1 Gunner is a former marijuana trimmer who was among a group of trimmers staying at the Bates Motel. (A Boy and His Dog) He was among the group of trimmers who observed Zack Shelby's corpse being removed from the Bates house after Jake Abernathy had placed it on Norma Bates' bed. He first met Emma Decody while he was smoking weed outside the premises, when Norma Bates specifically said not to. Emma went to confront him. While in conversation, he asked Emma if she wanted some weed or a weed cupcake. She turned down the offer and sometime later he left her a marijuana cupcake in the main office of the motel with a note apologizing for smoking weed on the premises. (Underwater) Season 2 Emma ran into Gunner, who was selling weed on the beach after Bradley's memorial. Addressing him as 'Cupcake Boy', she admitted to not caring about partying and confided in him about wanting to do something crazy. He asked her what she had in mind, and she wanted him to make bad choices with her. They went to a party together, where Emma lost count of how drinks she had, and Gunner offered to take her home. She threw up shortly after, and he patted her on the back. (Caleb) When Emma woke up the next morning Gunner was sleeping next to her. They didn't interact again until later as Emma had been avoiding him. When Emma finally asked him if anything happened the night before, he said no. He said that he didn't know where to bring her so, he brought her to the motel and then she threw up and passed out. Emma was relieved which made him confused. Emma told him that the reason she is relieved is because if anything did happen it would have been her first time (and perhaps her only time) and she would want to remember it. (Check-Out) '' Gunner was staying in the motel where Emma works, and as he walked out of his room he asked Emma if she would like to go out on a date. They both agreed to walk down the beach together. Norman seemed a little jealous as he told Emma that Gunner sells weed. Emma replied with "Nobody's perfect." On their walk on the beach, Gunner kissed Emma. Later on, Emma and Gunner slept together. ''(The Escape Artist) Gunner and Emma went for another walk on the beach. This time, they encountered Norman Bates and Cody Brennen. The four of them went swimming, and Cody, Gunner, and Norman decided to swing into the water on a rope. After Emma nearly drowned while attempting this, the swim ended. (Plunge) Season 3 Gunner moved into Dylan's house. (A Death in the Family) Gunner's dog Rex was attacked by another dog. Caleb Calhoun then shot the attacking dog dead, saving Rex. (The Arcanum Club) Gunner helps Caleb and Dylan in building and suggests using redwood while Caleb suggests cedar and offers to cover it. When Dylan says no, Gunner asks why and Dylan brushes him off. He later tells Emma she looks great when she delivers some of their plants. (Persuasion) Caleb and Gunner later go into town to get supplies in Gunner's jeep and as they pack the supplies into the jeep, Gunner asks how long Caleb is staying. When they are done, Gunner gets in his jeep and drives back to Dylan's cabin. Gunner later tells Dylan about their trip into town. (Unbreak-Able) While playing a video game in Dylan's cabin, the power cut out and he fiddled with the timer, finding the flash drive. He rang Dylan to tell him he had hacked into the flash drive (managing to do so from illegally downloading movies) and found important information on financial investments. (The Deal) Romero found Gunner at Dylan's cabin and told him to hack into the flash drive. When he was finished, Romero told Gunner to tell Dylan that he had the flash drive. (The Last Supper) Gunner was at Dylan's cabin when Emma called by with some flowers and baked goods for Dylan. They started chatting and Emma told him that she wanted to be by herself for some time, and left a note for Dylan with the goods before leaving. (The Pit) Season 4 When Dylan arrived at his cabin to let Gunner go, Dylan notices Gunnar is packing up and he tells Dylan he is leaving and gives him a note. It says he is leaving for California and leftovers are in the cooler. Gunnar tells him that he is leaving because he doesn't see Dylan's business panning out long-term. He tells Dylan he is a good guy and he wishes him luck. ('Til Death Do You Part) Gallery Gunner.png emmagunnerplunge.PNG 0.jpg vlcsnap-2014-05-19-21h47m23s81.png vlcsnap-2014-05-19-21h48m46s151.png vlcsnap-2014-05-19-21h48m55s246.png vlcsnap-2014-05-19-21h49m23s6.png Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Characters Category:Criminals Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Alive Characters